


In Repair

by spyder_m



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Arkos Week 2018, Day 1: Pyrrha Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Pyrrha Lives AU, originally written for Arkos Week. After barely surviving the Fall of Beacon, Jaune and Pyrrha try to pick up the pieces. AU where everything is the same except Ruby makes it up the tower in time.





	In Repair

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_

_"Yes."_

.

Pyrrha hadn't known what to expect on the other side of darkness.

As a Huntress, death had always been a very real part of her life. Though not something she cared to think too much about; it always lingered in the back of her mind.

From her first day at Beacon, she and her friends had been thrust into its clutches more than once, at times, only narrowly escaping.

Now, with her body and soul in stasis, Pyrrha was not overcome with fear, but a surprising sense of relief.

Perhaps it was against her nature and duty as a Huntress; the bravery she would normally be expected to show; but the escape death afforded her from everything horrible that had happened during the tournament was not unwelcome.

There was relief in knowing that she had at least been able to die fighting and defending the kingdom proudly.

That it had been her choice.

That she had been able to leave this world as herself.

.

Pyrrha was just happy that it would be over.

That she could bathe in this numb sensation, detaching from the burden of her emotions. Free from the pain and anxiety, the responsibility, the confliction, the turmoil that had drawn all that was dark and dangerous towards her.

The attacks that wracked; not only her physical, but mental and emotional core; had been cold and uncaring, one after the another.

The decision to accept the Fall Maiden's Power, possibly at the cost of herself, thrust abruptly upon her.

The death of Penny Polendina, at her own; albeit unwilling; hands.

Grimm breaching the Kingdom's defences.

The White Fang attacking the school, killing innocent people.

But perhaps the most haunting was the crushing weight of Amber's aura, her very life force, bearing down upon Pyrrha.

The life that had long been hanging in the balance, tried to desperately to cling to her; a vessel it could grasp onto in hopes of survival. For a moment, Pyrrha could have sworn she heard Amber's voice; calling to her, begging for help. In the end, it was the pull of the Fall Maiden's other half that proved too strong, ripping the power from her.

The feeling had been eerie, one that Pyrrha was sure she would not forget.

The Fall Maiden powers falling into the hands of that woman.

The defeat of Ozpin.

And then… At the top of the tower.

The pain in her heel burned when the memories flooded back to her; as if the wound had been inflicted anew. The image of Amber's assailant standing before her, readying her bow and aiming squarely at her chest, before everything turned white.

The adrenaline of the battle had still not dissipated from Pyrrha's veins. The strain and fatigue that had set in upon her body was not enough to keep her under; even though she badly needed the rest. Consciousness seeped into her, slowly and her eyes fluttered open, the image of an unfamiliar room gradually forming before her eyes.

Tan, sheet walls, mats strewn haphazardly about around her; bodies slumped upon them, their expressions contorted in pain. Sitting up with a wince, her eyes rested on a figure slumped in a chair at the edge of her bed, their hand loosely cradling a cracked scroll.

Soft breaths escaped his mouth. There were bandages around his head; she suspected the result of a bumpy ride in a rocket-propelled locker; but otherwise, he looked unharmed.

 _Thank goodness._ Her plan had worked. She had gotten him out safely.

His body was twisted at an awkward angle. Yet he slept soundly, as though he had been deprived of the luxury for several days and was willing to take it wherever, whenever possible. Though the very idea of disturbing him wracked her with guilt, she wanted nothing more than to speak to him.

She tried calling out, but the walls of her throat were coated with ember and couldn't form his name. The strangled sound that escaped her lips resonated through the room, stirring him from his slumber.

His eyes tore open abruptly, widening as they took her in, and glistened with mist.

"P- Pyrrha…" His voice searched softly, as if the image of her may shatter.

As Pyrrha was taken by the concern shining through two familiar shocks of blue, she found herself drawn to the last time they had held each other's gaze so intently.

When her lips had sought out his that night, it was an action she grasped onto without a second thought. Knowing that she had only seconds to give him an eternity; to conceal everything she had ever felt for him into.

Believing that this battle would be her last, had invigorated her with rare bravery, the courage to act upon feelings she had concealed so carefully before.

Now, that spark had faded, and she was frozen in shame.

They watched one another in silence, afraid of where their words may carry them if they dared speak.

The strained emptiness in the air broke with a rustle, as the tanned walls parted again.

"Pyrrha! You're awake!"

Nora barrelled towards her bed, the space between them closed swiftly. Pyrrha caught her delicately, her eyes drawn to the bandages wrapped tightly around her teammate's ribs.

Though the sight of her injuries startled Pyrrha, it was a passing shock, alleviated by the reprieve that her teammates were alive. They had been fighting off Grimm and when she'd left, never knowing if they had pulled through the battle. It was the one regret she had carried in leaving so abruptly. The one shred of relief she would have wanted to carry with her to the other side.

Nora quivered in Pyrrha's arms, her body; though still solid and stable; radiating distress. Ren moved behind her, his hand stretched out, catching Nora's shoulder. His touch, the calming nature of his semblance, soothing her. As their eyes met, he offered Pyrrha a smile. Catching his expression, she felt the urge to frown.

Though always something of an enigma, there were certain things Pyrrha had noticed about Ren over their time together. Whenever he smiled; genuinely smiled; it was a subtle, fleeting, curve of his lips, a soft, warmth flickering in his eyes. Something that one could easily be miss if not watching carefully for.

This seemed too bright, too vert, against Ren's very nature. It was an expression, she suspected, that concealed something deeper; a brave face etched on for the sake of everyone else.

"Nora," Ren spoke eventually, his tone too soft to be chiding. "I understand your excitement, but perhaps you should take it easy. Pyrrha is still recovering, after all."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Nora caught herself, shifting reluctantly from Pyrrha.

"It's okay, Nora, Ren." Pyrrha smiled. "I'm glad to see you too."

"You had us worried… After all, this team… It's the closest thing to family we have left."

.

When the nurse ushered her teammates out of the room to check up on her, Jaune didn't protest. Instead helping Ren to gently coax a pouting Nora out with the promise of pancakes, and that they would visit again soon.

The glance that had traced her as he slipped away was measured; the concern he had expressed earlier fading into silence once more.

It stirred an unsettling feeling in Pyrrha, one tragically familiar.

It was scorn Jaune had only ever expressed her once before; something Pyrrha thought, they had grown past. Back in their first semester of Beacon, when their team was still newly formed, Jaune had confused her offer to help train him with a lack of faith in his strength and lashed out.

Jaune was upset with her.

.

_"I want you to know that I'm just happy to be part of your life… I'll always be here for you, Jaune."_

Pyrrha's slumber had been restless over the past few days, sleep coming and leaving her in waves. She was roused easily, finding comfort in the mundane sounds.

Jaune's familiar gait, the weight in each step. The rustling of clothes as he fished through his pocket, eventually taking his scroll in hand, his feet shifting as he sat by her bed, eventually playing something back from the device.

It was the recording she had made for him of their training exercises.

The words she had chosen carefully, straying from them only once. Hesitating as the confession rested on her lips, the weight pressing at her chest. She abandoned the impulse, knowing that it would be too painful to leave out in the open, for neither of them to act upon.

Noticing that the unconscious cadence of her breathing had been broken; realising she was awake; Jaune spoke without looking towards her.

"You knew you weren't going to make it back… That's why you made this…"

 _"That's why you tried to tell me…"_ He wanted to add but didn't have the nerve.

Pyrrha's fists clutched at the sheets covering her, her body otherwise remaining completely still. She let his words hang unanswered, in part, trying to gather an answer, but also hoping that her silence may disguise her consciousness.

Jaune waited stubbornly, his gaze weighing upon her. Pyrrha sighed, realising that holding out would be futile.

She had recorded the message, not knowing if she would lose herself completely to Amber's power, not knowing if she would be able to continue training him; helping him become the Huntsman he had always wanted to be.

She hadn't wanted to abandon him. Not entirely, never willingly. But there were so many things behind her control.

"There's more to it than that-"

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"

Pyrrha flinched at the harsh rise in Jaune's voice. Though, as much it pained her, she couldn't blame him for lashing out. Had the situation being reserved, she would have given him a similarly stern talking too.

It had been reckless of her.

Hesitantly, Pyrrha turned towards Jaune. Despite the malice in his voice, it was his expression that disarmed her. The moisture clouding his eyes, the sinking of his cheekbones; more prominent than the anger in his features, was the hurt. The sight alone was a cold stab to her heart.

"You didn't have to this." He continued, shakily. "We could have called Glynda, we could've found help. You didn't have to fight her alone. You knew you weren't going to make it."

Pyrrha glanced downward, trying desperately to clasp at the steel of her resolve instead of the burning sensation in her eyes.

"I felt a responsibility, Jaune; as a Huntress. It was my duty to protect the school, the kingdom, all of the innocent people."

"What about your responsibility to us, Pyrrha? To your teammates, your friends? Did you ever stop to think about how that might make us feel?"

Pyrrha's fists clenched at the sheets covering her, knowing that she hadn't. The very thought had been pushed, deliberately, from her mind, knowing that if she allowed it to linger, she never would have found the strength to leave.

"I told you before, I'm tired of watching from the sidelines while my friends fight for their lives. I can help you."

"You don't have to carry your burdens alone anymore. You have us, Ren and Nora and RWBY."

Desperately, Jaune pulled her into his arms, allowing the solid weight of her body to reassure him that she was there. To his relief, the quelling of his deeply rotted fear, Pyrrha drew closer into his embrace, her head resting comfortably beneath his chin.

"I'm so sorry." Jaune murmured. "I had no idea what you were going through."

"I just wish I could have been there for you."

Pyrrha shock her head, thinking back on the time he had spent with her before her match with Penny.

The way he had sensed something was wrong, allowing her to rely on him, in whatever way she felt comfortable. Not taking any more than she felt willing to give. Even though, his words had unknowingly pushing her further into despair, they were genuine and heartfelt.

How he had set aside his own wellbeing and fear, to step out onto the Coliseum floor as the safety barriers failed, a Giant Nevermore looming above her. His words, his reassurance as he held out Milo and Akouo her, helping to reinvigorate her spirit, her will to fight.

Throughout everything, his belief in her held steadfast, even as she teetered on the brink of turmoil.

"You were."

Their first kiss had been rushed and desperate, broken before the rapture of the moment; the fleeting escape from the nightmare surrounding them; could truly set in. It was a final attempt to contain everything she had every felt for him, everything she had ever tried to convey, into one moment.

Their second seemed equally as rushed and clumsy, but it was tempered by a sense of relief. Jaune caressed his lips against her own, over and over, taking all the time they had almost lost. He revelled in the knowledge that she was safe, that; for the time being; there was no grave danger lingering above their heads.

These few, precious seconds were what had been robbed from them, shortened by the abrupt force of her semblance pushing him away. Jaune's hands framed her face, his forehead resting against her own as he breathed her in; knowing that nothing could tear this moment away from him.

"God, Pyrrha." His voice escaped almost involuntarily in an exhale. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Leaning earnestly into his caress, Pyrrha sighed, completely content and at ease. Detached from the tension that had consumed her, free to bask in the affection he showed her.

Eventually, Jaune shifted away from her, his gaze suddenly lowering as he toyed with the fabric of his gloved hand. Pyrrha, conscious of this, frowned.

"Jaune? What's the matter?"

"I, uh… I found… I found what was left of them."

Puzzled, Pyrrha followed the movement of Jaune's hand as it stretched towards three shards of charred, red and gold metal, resting against her bedside table. Studying them, Pyrrha's stomach jolted, as the pieces clicked together in her mind.

In the moment, the destruction of her weapon hadn't really registered to her.

Her focus had been surviving, her mind already devising a strategy on how to continue fighting unarmed. It was an essential skill for a Hunter, being able to adapt to whatever scenario was presented to you. There had been no time for her to mourn the loss, as they were torn to pieces in her hands. The world; every part of Cinder's plan; was moving too quickly. If she faltered, even for a second, it would be at the cost of her life.

At the time, Pyrrha Nikos, the so called Invisible Girl, was confined to an unfamiliar territory where she was not favoured as the victor.

Now; as she reached out for the shattered pieces of Miló; the reality of how close she had come to suffering a similar fate was solidified to her.

She had forged them herself, carried them through four victories in the Mistral Regional Tournament. They were such an important part of her identity as a Huntress, a warrior. An extension of herself, a tool she had come to depend upon.

Now, they were callously destroyed.

Left, much like her.

Broken and useless.

Her throat tightened at the sight, the unease coursing through her body as her shoulders quivered. Harsh, choked breaths broke through her teeth.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Jaune soothed, his lips hovering by the shell of her ear.

His hand took hers, slowly working the pieces back together.

"We can fix this."

.

Ruby stepped into the cold Winter of Patch, easing the door behind her; not wanting Yang or her father to pick up on the sound. She couldn't let them find out that she was leaving.

"Hey."

"Hey Jaune."

"Haven's a long way."

"I know, but it's the only lead we've got."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked up as her footsteps slowed to a stop beside Jaune, the missing piece to their unit slotting comfortably back into place.

Despite Pyrrha falling before her eyes, despite a crucial part of them having been almost completely ripped away. They remained.

With her teammates scattered across all corners of Remnant, and her sister a shadow of herself, it was that stability that gave Ruby strength.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain."

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it."

"Then let's get started."

.

_I'm in repair_

_The life that we share_

_I know that_

_I'll be lost in_

_But we're always in repair_


End file.
